1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game device, a method of controlling a game device, and an information storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a game configured such that an operation subject of a user is switched among a plurality of game characters (for example, JP 2010-154947A). For example, a soccer game is configured such that the operation subject of the user is switched among the plurality of game characters belonging to a user team operated by the user. Specifically, the soccer game is configured such that each time the user depresses a predetermined button, the operation subject of the user is switched among the plurality of game characters belonging to the user team in accordance with an order determined in consideration of positions of the respective game characters belonging to the user team and a position of a ball (for example, order determined in such a manner that the game character closest to the ball ranks first).